Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Devices within homes, offices, and professional settings are becoming increasingly networked. Unlike offline devices, networked devices can be monitored and controlled by a separate device, allowing such networked devices to be remotely managed. Within a local network, a management device may be able to configure, control, and monitor aspects of devices connected to the network. A management device may also connect to such a local network from a separate network (e.g., via the Internet) in order to monitor and control various devices within that local network.
A typical peripheral device is configured to allow a management device to monitor and control the printing device over a specific protocol. Commonly, this protocol is the Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP). The typical protocols utilized by printing devices are well suited for local network monitor and control. However, these protocols were not designed for messaging across networks. As a result, the typical printing device cannot easily be managed remotely.